


The agreement

by Jade_Curran



Series: Ladybirds and Robins [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Essence, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Mentioned Penny Rolling, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, Mentioned Zatanna Zatara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Summary: I know this isn’t a real romance yet, but as far as I know Damian, he is not an easy one to trust others. He learned his paranoia from both his father and his mother’s side. And Marinette was presented to him  by her mother, Talia, which in itself is suspicious. Not to mention that many hocus pocus… But they will get there eventually!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ladybirds and Robins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The agreement

Damian found himself there, barely an hour after his wedding, on the second floor of a neat little home in Paris. A huge, ferocious man was waiting for them and got Marinette and Sabine in his arms as they arrived. The boy looked around with a well-hidden tension. The entire floor, though he guessed the entire apartment was large enough to fit into one of the larger social halls of the Wayne Manor. A tiny but well-equipped kitchen was overlooked through the door frame. Opposite him, behind another closed door, he guessed the bathroom. And finally, the room itself, what were, looked more like a showcase being arranged than a regular bedroom. Half of the room was decorated with a gallery on which the bed itself was located. From there, clothes rolls and fabric patterns hung up in everything. Below the gallery was a workbench with a sewing machine, a lamp, and some mannequins. Of course, even more fabrics completed the view, and it provided a hiding place for almost anyone.  
**-Didn't you have trouble? Weren't you attacked? -** The two women smiled lovingly at the huge man, hearing his concern.  
**-Ducra was with us Papa, as was Mama! No one had a chance! -** She hid even more in her father's arms. If he hadn't just heard the address, Damian wouldn't have said Marinette's relative was the man. They were almost opposites. While she is short, looking fragile with blue eyes and raven-black hair, her father has huge brown hair, a weasel and mustache, and light green eyes. With his family in his arms, the giant finally saw him too. "Not a warrior" ~ the boy thought to himself ~ "Strong, but not strengthened in a fight! “Nevertheless, all the muscles tensed as the man’s features hardened.  
**-Who are you? -** His voice was distrustful as he returned the top-to-bottom survey.  
**-Dad, this is Damian! -** Marinette hurried to answer as she patted the huge man's arm reassuringly **-We asked him to come with Mom! -** The female kindness is found it’s wayes again, and the man’s face became friendlier.  
**-Tom Dupain** \- Reached out.  
**-Damian Wayne -** The boy returned the gesture. Tom squeezed his hand. It was a good question whether with will and threatening intent. He didn't feel bloodthirsty from him, yet he reminded him of Bane.  
**\- If you’re with my Gingerbreads, feel free to call me Tom. -** Looking at the women here **\- That weevil person?**  
**-Mari has arranged that Talia can no longer harm us. Not You and not even Damian -** Ducra's wrinkles smiled.  
**\- What do you mean? -** The Ice Prince of Gotham asked back suspiciously and in disbelief.  
**-She said neither to her nor to hers. In light of what happened, this applies to both you and your current family until Marinette deliberately denies someone. Until then, you are protected! -**  
**-Once we're here! -** She looked at her mother, who nodded with a small sigh **-Dad! I saw Mom worn out by what had happened. I think it would be good for her to be a little alone with you and reassure her! Ducra will stay with us until then.** snuggled gently out of his father's arms. She stood in front of the boy while his parents retreated, probably downstairs. Her gaze was penetrating as she measured him as if she had seen it into his soul. Although, thanks to his father, or rather Dick Grayson's six years, Damian was no longer the unbearable assassin seedling he was when he arrived in America, still he felt uncomfortably touched by her embarrassing attention.  
**-What is it?** -He managed to ask back more eagerly than he would have liked, even though these people held the key to his return home.  
**\- I’m afraid , we need to talk about what happened. Let’s start with the magic part** \- finally, the penetrating look wandered to the old master.  
**-Your souls have been fused together and not just for this life, but for the rest of time.** Ducra sighed.  
**-Your daughter was thorough as always.** \- the muffled edge came from Marinette's voice, though it wasn't aimed at them. **-I’m sorry your mother and the league dragged you into this. -** Her voice was in softer tone as she turned back toward him.  
**-What does that mean for us? -** Damian got to the point as usual.  
**-You have to stay in a minimal touch, otherwise the magic will hit you back and none of you want some serious pain in the most unexpected moment, won’t you? -** He noticed how softly Ducra put it, presumably not because of him, as he also remarked on how eagerly they were trying to explain to him that he had to stay with his new wife. The young people let silence settle over them while they both thought about what they had heard. While Marinette was trying to find some acceptable solution, Damian wondered what his mother wanted to achieve with this whole circus.  
**-How often do we have to meet?  
\- I just wanted to ask you what Zatanna and I felt today, -** they raised their heads hearing a new man's voice. In the doorway, an unshaved blond haired, blue-eyed man stood in jeans and a balloon jacket with his hands in his pockets. An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth and he grinned cheekily at them.  
**-Uncle John!** Marinette jumped in his arms.  
**-Constantine… -** Damian nodded. He didn’t think they had common acquaintances with the girl, not just their alleged common enemies. The demon-hunter's gaze wandered from one to the other, eventually settling on the former leader of the All-Caste.  
**-Finally, your daughter just surrendered to Talia. -** It wasn’t a question, a statement.  
**-Stubborn creature… -** sighed Ducra shaking her head.  
**-Like me. I quit them after all!** Mari added almost proudly.  
**-It was god damn time Pancakes for a while, really! And then how do we call you now? Mr. and Mrs.…? -** Marinette suddenly pulled away from him as if she had been punched in the face. Her chin tensed as she compressed her mouth into a thin line.  
**-Uncle John!** -Strange sadness lurked in her voice **-If you don't want to spend the next two weeks on the toilet with diarrhea, please don't even joke about it!** Duapin-Cheng gathered herself, if that was her real name, and turned again to Damian **-My idea is the next. I am not asking or expecting you to gift me with any emotion or attachment, just as I cannot provide such to a command word. We just met for the first time, and I could even list the arguments I guess you’ve been thinking through yourself -** Damian looked for a trap **-But the magic is not interested in our feelings. So, we have to keep a minimal contact with each other. I would say that every week by phone, if necessary, can obviously be more frequent…  
-… And a personal meeting every month! ** the demon hunter interjected. **-I don’t know how you’re with your own health Robin** -Damian’s face twitched to the mention of his alter ego, especially in front of so many ear witnesses **-but I don’t want to risk my niece’s health. -** Constantine's face was threatening as he said so. Well, this was clearly addressed to him.  
**-When was the last time you ran into Jagged?** she asked with feigned suspicion, though she managed to laugh at the end.  
**-What can I say? Rock and metal is a related genre, we played some together and it was rock and roll, as he put it! -** shrugged, not regretting what had happened.  
**-Poor Penny!  
-We tried to involve him too! **\- They grinned accusingly.  
Damian has had patience so far. He judged that everything he wanted to know had already been said, and after his mother had literally kidnapped him from home, he wanted to go back. There was no reason to stay any longer.  
**-Can I finally go home?** -he asked irritably.  
**-Just a moment! -** John took out a chalk and a sheet of carbon black cardboard. He drew an intricate spell on it, and with Marinette they both dropped a few drops of blood on the circle. The youngest Wayne’s earlier confiscated things (especially weapons) appeared in the circle after muttering a few spells.  
**-Here you are!** Marinette wrapped them in a bag and handed them to him kindly, while Constantine opened a portal straight into one of Gotham's alleys. The boy grunted and hurried across the passage.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t a real romance yet, but as far as I know Damian, he is not an easy one to trust others. He learned his paranoia from both his father and his mother’s side. And Marinette was presented to him by her mother, Talia, which in itself is suspicious. Not to mention that many hocus pocus… But they will get there eventually!


End file.
